


sometimes it's a good idea to tell your dad that you can't thermoregulate

by im_so_incredibly_sad



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cold Weather, Concussions, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, I Don't Even Know, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Ouch, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Can't Thermoregulate, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Snow, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_so_incredibly_sad/pseuds/im_so_incredibly_sad
Summary: Winter was Peter's least favorite time of the year.It wasn't because of the stressful holidays or the loud music that would play on repeat everywhere he went, no, no. It's because of the fact he was part spider, and spiders can't thermoregulate. Meaning he can't thermoregulate.OrPeter gets stuck in the cold and MJ comes to the rescue
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	sometimes it's a good idea to tell your dad that you can't thermoregulate

**Author's Note:**

> Woah woah woah there buddy!! heya!! hope you're having a great day! it's currently 1:33 am and I just finished writing this like 10 minutes ago so if there are any mistakes I apologise. please make sure to read the tags! sorry if I missed something in the tags, though. I can't exactly think straight. sorry if the characters seem out of character as well, btw.

Winter was Peter's least favorite time of the year.

It wasn't because of the stressful holidays or the loud music that would play on repeat everywhere he went, no, no. It's because of the fact he was part spider, and spiders can't thermoregulate. Meaning he can't thermoregulate.

This wasn't usually a problem when he was in his suit, though. Tony had (thankfully) installed a heater inside when creating it. At school, though? An absolute nightmare. 

He wore as many layers as he could to fight off the cold (which tended to help since he didn't spend much time outside during school), but on the days that Happy or May couldn't drive him to school, he almost always ended up shivering in the farthest bathroom stall before class.

Tony didn't know about this fun feature, which Peter was thankful for. He already worried about him enough, besides, he had been handling this for over a year now with no (serious) incidents! There was no reason at all for Tony to know, so when Peter found himself exhausted and shivering while on patrol, the thought of letting Tony know didn't cross his mind once.

He assumed he would be fine and continued on. 

Swinging through the city was getting difficult and he decided to stop on the roof of a nearby apartment complex that he recognized from somewhere (he was too tired to figure out where he'd seen it).

He crashed into it, slamming his head on the ground. He got up, but almost immediately slumped down onto the hard ground, breathing hard. Holy shit, his head hurt.

He hadn't realized he was laying down with his eyes closed until Karen's voice snapped him out of it.

_"--your body temperature has gone down below the recommended temperature and you seem to be struggling to breathe and you may have a concussion. It is recommended that you let someone look you over. Would you like me to inform Mr. Stark?"_

"N-no-!" Peter yelled, "Sorry, uh-, no thank y-you, Karen. I'll b-be fine."

_"If your body temperature gets lower than this it could become serious. Are you sure you don't want me to-"_

"I'm c-completely sure, Karen! Please d-don't contact him." Peter sighed, sitting up and backing up against a wall on the roof. He shut his eyes and groaned.

"K-Karen, is the heater b-broken?"

_"Yes, Peter."_

"Why d-didn't you tell me?"

_"I did tell you, Peter. You just didn't hear me."_

"O-oh. Okay."

He sat there for a few more minutes, barely awake when he heard his phone go off multiple times before his ringtone started playing.

"K-Karen, wh's callin' me..?" 

_"The phone call you are receiving is from your group chat with Ned and MJ. You have 3 private messages from MJ. She and Ned have been exchanging texts in the group chat for the past few minutes."_ She paused, waiting to see if Peter would respond. _"Would you like me to answer the call for you?"_

Peter groaned. "N-no, 'm good."

_"Would you like to know what the texts are?"_

Peter thought for a moment as he trembled. It wouldn't hurt to know what they were saying, right? "S-sure."

_"Would you like me to summarize? There are over 30 texts and it may take me awhile to read them all."_

"G-go 'head…"

_"Of course, Peter. MJ heard a noise on her roof and is wondering if you happened to know what it was. After you didn't respond to her texts she sent a message in the group chat. She and Ned have been trying to get a hold of you since."_ Karen stopped for a moment, then continued. _"Peter, your temperature is dangerously low. I suggest you contact someone or get somewhere warm. Would you like me to contact Mr. Stark?"_

"I-I alr'dy said no, K'ren. 'M fine…"

_"You are not fine, Peter. If you are not somewhere safe within 5 minutes I am going to contact Mr. Stark."_

Peter whined, "P-please not Mr. Stark… 'nyone but him… Call th' c-closest... person 'n my phone or somethn'. "

Peter didn't receive a response until a few seconds later.

_"Scanning area."_

"W-wh-"

_"Scan complete. Locating nearest contact."_

"W-what are y' doin'-?"

_"Calling nearest contact."_

Peter heard the phone ring once and the sound of someone answering the call.

"Peter? What's going on? Why aren't you answering me and Ned?"

Oh shit. Holy fuck. Out of everyone he knew (not counting Tony), MJ had to be the closest person to him. 

"Peter?"

"H-hey..."

"Are you good?"

"'m c'ld…"

"You're what? Peter, what's happening? Are you okay?"

"'m fine, 'm fine, j-just cold… 'n m' head hurts..."

"That's it- Where are you?! I'm coming to get you."

Peter tried to get up and open his eyes to look around, but he was met with a freezing (yet also burning) numbness in his limbs and he had a sickening headache. He managed to pull his mask up past his eyes (he didn't take it off completely so he could still talk to Karen) and crack open an eye for a few seconds. He (thankfully) recognized a store in front of the building he was on.

"Peter?! Please answer me."

"'M on the roof 'f the b-buildin' 'n fr'nt of that one gr'cery store y' h-hate."

"You're where-? Peter holy shit. You're on my roof. Why didn't you come down?!"

He was on MJ's roof? "D-d'nt know…"

MJ went silent. He assumed she ended the call since he apparently was right above her.

Multiple minutes passed. There was no MJ.

"K-Karen?"

_"Yes, Peter?"_

"Where's MJ?"

_"Running over to you right now."_

"PETER!" He jumped and opened his eyes quickly as he was aggressively shaken by someone. "Peter _fucking_ Parker look at me right now." 

Peter was shocked at the sudden appearance of MJ, his head pounding even more as he was shaken.

"S-stop sh'king me, h-hurts- p-please-"

Peter looked up, his vision was blurry and unfocused. MJ was staring at him, obviously worried. 

She stopped shaking him immediately, thankfully, and kneeled to his level. 

"Holy shit, Peter. Uh- C-come here, I'm- I'm gonna bring you inside." She carefully helped stand him up, his vision swaying and his whole body shivering violently. He was barely able to stand up.

She led him down to her apartment, opening the door and rushing him into the living room. She brought him over to her couch and laid him down, placing a few blankets over him.

"My parents aren't home this weekend, so we can keep you here for now. I-I'm gonna call someone. _Don't fall asleep."_

Peter hummed in response, still definitely cold, but feeling slightly warmer. His head hurt like hell and he could feel the blood trickling down his neck, but to be completely honest? He didn't exactly care. He was safe now. 

The last thing Peter heard before drifting off to sleep was MJ's frantic rambling into her phone and Karen telling him he needed to stay awake.

\-------------

Peter's eyes opened to the beeping of a heart monitor and the quiet whirring of some kind of machine. The room he was in was almost completely white, with some expensive-looking decorations littering the walls. 

Is this a hospital? Why was he here? What are all these noises? _Why is it so bright and loud and-_

He felt a familiar hand grasp his own.

"Hey, hey, calm down, buddy. You're fine, it's okay."

Peter turned his head slightly and felt tears forming in his eyes as he saw Tony staring at him, obviously worried.

"M-Mr. St'rk?" Peter mumbled, eyes barely open.

"Yeah, it's me, kid. Had me worried there." Tony paused for a moment and let out a light chuckle. "You do realize I have a heart condition, right? You can't keep doing this shit to me, kiddo."

Peter let out a quiet laugh, wincing as his headache spiked. 

They stayed there for a bit, not talking, before Peter broke the silence.

"What happened?" 

Tony sighed, rubbing his neck. "You got hypothermia, somehow, as well as a mild concussion. MJ called me after she brought you in from the roof." He sighed. "Do you- Do you know why this… happened at all? We're trying to figure it out. You were only without your heater for a short amount of time, and it's not even the coldest day of the week right now."

Peter looked down at his hands awkwardly, fidgeting with his fingers. "U-uhm… yeah, I think I know why it happened." He sighed. "I, uh. I can't thermoregulate."

"You can't what?" 

"Thermoregulate."

"You've lost me, kid." Tony grumbled.

"I get cold and hot really easily, Mr. Stark. Too easily." Peter mumbled, too tired to explain it fully. "I didn't tell you because it didn't seem like too much of a problem until, well, this." He motioned to himself and the room, "I… also didn't want you to worry about me."

"Peter, I… I'm sorry." Peter looked up in surprise.

"You're sorry? For what?"

"For this whole situation," Tony said, shoulders slumped.

"You do realize that it's technically my fault, right?" Peter asked, confused.

"Well, duh, yeah, but I'm still allowed to feel shitty about how you got hurt." Tony sighed. "C'mere, kid. Give your old man a hug."

Peter smiled.

"You're not that old!"

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! no idea if I'll write anything else tbh but I'm super pumped for the new spiderman movie coming out in december so maybe I'll write something then. again, if the characters seem ooc I'm so sorry!!


End file.
